


My Inuyasha Story

by freakypet



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakypet/pseuds/freakypet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kagome / InuYasha Story written by my 10yr - Kagome gets captured by Sesshoumaru and InuYasha comes to her rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Inuyasha Story

**Author's Note:**

> My 10yr old was asked to write a story for class and she chose to write about her favourite anime. This is a HUGE step forward as she has had a few hard hurdles to her reading and writing because of learning difficulties. Up until now, she has fought all and any writing and reading and we were really worried. Then one day, she read me this! To say I was proud is an understatement!
> 
>  
> 
> So I decided to share it here. No reviews or kudos are necessary. Just a proud mumma sharing something important in our little world with other writers who just *might* understand :)

It was a beautiful day in the Higurashi Shrine.  
One day InuYasha came crashing in screaming.  
"Let's go Kagome" said InuYasha  
"Go where?" Said Kagome  
"Go through the well" said InuYasha  
"But I just got back" said Kagome  
"I think I found a jewel shard" said InuYasha  
Kagome looked tired and said no.  
"I'll be with you all the way" InuYasha said  
"Let's go then" said Kagome

Kagome and InuYasha went in the Bone Eaters Well. kagome climbed on InuYasha's back and he jumped in the well.  
When they got out of the well, they encountered Sesshomaru waiting for them.   
InuYasha didn't like Sesshomaru waiting there so they got into a fight. But Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and fled.  
Sesshomaru had captured Kagome and took Kagome away to his evil lair.  
Kagome felt unhappy because Sesshomaru took her. InuYasha searched for Kagome but Sesshomaru was going to make Kagome his bride-to-be.   
When InuYasha found Kagome, she was put under a spell to make Kagome fall in love with Sesshomaru. 

Lady Kaede made a potion to make Kagome hate Sesshomaru instead. InuYasha gave the potion to Kagome. In a flash, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and asked "What am I doing here?" InuYasha felt happy for Kagome because Kagome was now free from Sesshomaru grasp.  
Kagome was angry and picked up her Bow and Arrows. Kagome pulled her arrow and fired it. It peirced Sesshomaru and he fled away. InuYasha took Kagome away and together they found another jewel shard nearby after a long battle. Tired and sore Kagome wanted to go home so InuYasha carried her through the well and home.   
When they got to the other side, InuYasha gave Kagome a little kiss goodbye.

The End.


End file.
